Punch Drunk Love
by Stellar Belle
Summary: They were crazy to continue their relationship, but honestly, there was nothing better. [Taichi x Mimi Oneshot]


**Punch-Drunk Love**

"I'm leaving,"

She stood at the doorway, bags in her hands and her mascara running down her face. Her face was angry and malicious, more so because he remained unruffled in his seat on the couch as he continued watching the game, as though the arguement they had earlier left no effect. But he was tired, and this wasn't anything new to him. The fights came almost scheduled daily, always ending with her threatening that she'd leave without actually, well,_ leaving_ at all. She'd tell him she'd be going, and he'd remain cool and collected. Then she'd get agitated and lock herself in the bathroom. It was inevitable. Why should now be any different?

"Taichi," she called to him, her voice trying to force back the screams that were ready to pounce him. He still didn't look back at her nor did he say a word, as though he were tuning her out completely.

"_Taichi._" she repeated. "I'm not kidding this time, I'm leaving."

Adding to the animosity of the situation, he merely waved back to her, his eyes not tearing away from the television screen.

Mimi, however, smirked. "Not going to say goodbye? Then I guess you still think I'm _shitting you_, don't you?"

She nodded in disappointment as she turned away from his limber body on the couch. His reaction didn't surprise her in the slightest way; she half expected him to be asleep the whole time. She walked up to the door and her finger tracing the cold doorknob silently. She tried hard to choke back the tears into her throat and she smiled. She knew what he thought of her. Too tenacious, too bitchy, too weak. The list went on. And she believed him to be apathetic, heartless and rude. They just didn't comply anymore. They clash and they fight too much. Why she stayed with him, she didn't know. He never once tried to stop her from leaving before. And she never once left. Her attempts would go as far as threatening. He was at least right about one thing; she was too weak. But not today. She was going to do it.

God, she couldn't even how _this_ fight even commenced. These fights became a tedious routine. Their neighbours have grown accustomed to hearing bangs and yelps and screams at night, so the complaints came to a stop and the pair were free to fight. Who knew how much china was shattered. And it became a nightly duty for Taichi to sleep on the couch.

Mimi remembered the days when they _didn't _fight, where they didn't act like a bitter couple. He used to buy her flowers every monday and he took her to eat anywhere of her choice every friday. He used to wait until she fell asleep first just so he can watch her in her slumber. He was rare to compliment _anyone_, but he complimented her only to show how genuine his words really were. Now, this ended a few months after they moved in with each other. All of a sudden, Mimi noticed that he had become dark and introverted , and every time she'd pick at it, he'd bark back, accusing her as nosy and that she had to mind her own business. This, of course, triggered Mimi to talk back at him, retorting that now that they lived together, it clearly _was_ her business. A few months after that, plates flew and it grew worse and worse. She wanted to leave _so badly_ but she had that hope that just _maybe_ things will do a turnaround and it will be just the way it was before. But it was all wishful thinking. She was being naive and she needed to do this if she had any pride left in her.

So she finally gripped the doorknob, her eyes closed shut. She bit her bottom lip for it's quivering to cease and she turned to him once more.

"Alright. Goodbye."

And without hesitation, she opened the door and walked out, making sure to slam the door.

But one step into the hallway and she stopped. She turned and faced the closed door, trying to send telepathic waves to Taichi, pleaing "Come after me, _please_!" She waited in front of the door, expecting it to fly open to a distraught Taichi. But she could still hear the television. No footsteps, no gasps or cries. Just the stupid football game on that stupid television, _which _was practically falling apart to Mimi, hence another reason to bicker, seeing as how Taichi refused to buy another one.

"How could I have not noticed?" Mimi thought. It all came into realization those few moments. She wasn't even worth stopping. Thus, she held her breath for a moment before finally turning on her heels. She walked away with her head being held high by the last ounces of dignity left inside of her.

Taichi remained quiet, his eyes no longer on the television screen by on his lap, out the window, on the ceiling. In a few moments, the door will open once more and she'll storm back into the room, throw her bags at him and lock herself in the bathroom, and then he'd increase the volume of the television to drown out the annoying moans she'd make. He waited a minute, two minutes, five minutes. He tried not to, but he grew impatient, drumming his fingers against his lap. He looked to the clock, and she'd be gone for almost ten minutes.

_Where the hell is she?_

Could she have left? Taichi shook his head. Nah. She wasn't capable of doing such bold things as that. She'll just come back. She always did.

Well, not exactly, since she has never _left_ him before, or never attempted to anyways. I mean, this is a girl who believed racing to the clearence sales the mall in heels should be am Olympic sport. Who was she kidding, pretending she could handle the actually adult world on her own? It'll devour her _alive_. Taichi laughed. She was ridiculous.

_Where is she, then?_

"I don't know, but I'll bet you anything that in a few moments, she'll be back."

_How are you so sure? Never doubt what a woman of her standards is capable of._

"If I know Mimi, she'll come back."

_People change, Taichi. You only knew her._

"What's the worse that can happen? Bring it on, I say."

_You'll regret it when she's gone. You'll see._

Taichi shook off the voice. He should just stop thinking about it and watch some T.V. So, he picked up his remote and began roaming channels.

"Next on _Young Love_, Christopher and Darlene finally split, after a hard and tiring-"

_Click!_

"In today's news, a young man flings himself from a building, after his wife left him for another-"

_Click!_

"Number One on Today's Hot 20 Music Videos, is _Why'd You Leave Me?_ by-"

Shutting off the television and slamming the remote onto the floor, Taichi cried. "_Ugh! _What's the matter with the world!" Taichi threw himself onto the couch and buried himself under a pile of blankets. The world has never seemed so unfair. They just wanted Taichi to be the bad guy. He was _always_ the bad guy. Everything he did seemed to piss someone off. He couldn't even_ breathe_ without someone telling him he was doing it wrong. And that's where Mimi came in. She was a constant reminder that everything he did was _wrong_.

Taichi smirked. "Hah!" he said. "She's only doing me a favour if she leaves. Less to stress about. More food for me. More room for me. What made me believe that I needed her?"

_But you love her. How could you let her leave?_

Then it finally struck him; she actually _left_. She _wasn't_ shitting him. She actually _left_ him. He began to grow restless. "She can't leave me," he muttered to himself. "She couldn't have."

He got up from his seat and began to pace around the room. She seriously _left_? But that wasn't like her! She needed Taichi. That's why she stayed all those times. He was an essential part of her life, she couldn't just _leave_.

"Fuck," he said. Fifteen minutes of her absense, and he was already tearing out his hair. And he _never_ lets _anything _touch his hair.

Then he began to think, why would she _stay? _They always fought and they never made love to each other anymore. Taichi was in the prime years of his life and he hasn't had sex in almost _two months_, which urged him to fight her even more. And when was the last time he ever complimented her? The closest thing to a compliment he has ever said to her in the past month was, _I liked your hair better when it was pink_. He smacked a hand to his forehead. _I liked your hair better when it was pink!_ How could he be so insensitive? How could he be so _bland_?

He was out of options on what to do. Maybe she'll come back, but it's already been half an hour and she wasn't back yet. Maybe she was cheating on him. I mean, he gave her enough reasons too.

He slammed his fists onto the kitchen table. When the hell did he start blaming himself? And why _now_, of all times? Why didn't the guilt creep up on him before she left, before they fought? Maybe the sayings were true; maybe you _do_ realize what you have after you lose them. But he was convinced he hadn't lost her quite yet. He could still do something before she was out of grasp.

It really tore him up inside when he realised that maybe he needed her. I mean, _he_ was the one crawling out of his skin. And _she _was the one that left him. He could've easily left or kicked her out but he never even one tried.

He has gone officially insane.

"I'm fucking, _crawling out of my skin_.." he cursed as he grabbed his jacket and went out the door and began to walk aimlessly through the streets. But he knew her well, and he knew all the possible places she'd go.

His pace quickened as he took out his phone and dialed Sora's number. It took a few long moments before she picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"She's there, isn't she?"

"Taichi? What-"

"Mimi, give her the phone."

"You got into another fight, didn't you?"

"Would you just give her the phone?"

"What happened this time?"

"She started complaining about how I always criticize her, or something, _I don't know_, but she _left_ and now I can't find her."

"Wait, are you telling me she _left_? As in _left, left?_"

"So she's not there?"

"Obviously.. You better find her, Taichi, because when she does crazy things like _this_, she _does crazy things._"

"Yes, yes, I _know_ and that's why I feel like I'm on some sort of _manhunt_ trying to _find her._ I swear to God, the things she pulls off."

"Well, I'll call you if I find her."

"I doubt you will, but yeah, thanks."

"And if you find her, you better _hold your tongue_ if you know what's good for you!"

Taichi almost blew up on Sora as well before hanging up.

He stormed across town, stopping at all her favorite places: the park, the mall, her friends' house, her parent's house, and his luck went dry. Finally, he sat on a vacant bench and sighed, convinced that he'd lost her for good.

How could he have been so _careless_? He just let her waltz out the door and didn't even say goodbye. He even mocked her, for God's sake. He was a complete and utter moron, to put it nicely. And all he can do now is hope for her to call and come home. He was too tired. His feelings were doing 180s all night. He was too tired to change his mind, he was too tired to look anymore. He was tired of fighting her. But all he can do is wait and see.

Then his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and smiled. "Speak of the devil," he mumbled before answering the call.

"Mimi, where are you?"

"Mimi? So _that's_ her name.."

The deep monotone voice alarmed Taichi, causing him to sit erect in his seat, his eyes wide.

"Who is this? Where is Mimi? What have you done with her? Why are you-"

"Calm down, kiddo. Your little female friend is just a bit too _tipsy_ to drive, or walk or _move._"

"She's _drunk_!" Taichi cried in disbelief.

"Geez, relax, kid. I gave her a cup of coffee and she calmed down a bit.. She really needs help, this one."

"I can't believe she got herself _drunk_.."

"Look, are you coming or not? I think she's about to have a hernia because she keeps goddamn screaming and it's driving away customers."

"She's _drunk.._"

"For Christ's Sake, kid! Just hurry up down here before I physically remove her _myself_."

"Alright, alright. Where is she?"

"There's only one bar in this clean-streak town, where the hell do you think?"

"Alright.. Alright. Tell her I'm coming."

There was a ruffle on the other end of the phone, and Taichi could hear the now faint voice of the bartender and the loud blaring yells of Mimi.

"Hey _miss_. Could you shut the hell up already, your little boyfriends coming to pick you up already!"

"_Don't tell me to shut the hell up, you old fart! And what little boyfriend, I _have_ no boyfriend. I have nobody. I have nobody!_"

Taichi winced as she heard her break down into a loud cry before quieting down into long sobs. There was another ruffle, and the bartender came back to the phone.

"Look, just come pick her up. She's a mess, I tell yeah.."

Taichi sighed before hanging up. "Yeah, I know."

The next hour seemed to drag on before he found the bar located on the other side of town. On his way there, Taichi debated whether or not he should go. It wasn't as though he wanted her gone, he just wasn't so sure she wanted to see him. She was _drunk. _Only the apoclypse can drive Mimi enough to getting herself drunk.

Taichi's heart sunk as he saw the bar was closed, but a wave of relief washed over him as he saw Mimi in the window, drinking a few shots.

"Like she wasn't drunk enough.." he muttered before making his way inside the bar. He took note of the bartender cleaning a few glasses on the other end of the bar, and the bartender did likewise. Taichi could tell, because the minute his came into eye contact, the bartender's round, pudgy face turned scarlet and his eyes seemed to bulge.

"Took you long enough! I had to close early before the customers started complaining!" The short, stubby man snapped. He slammed the glass he was cleaning down before storming up to Taichi and placed a large sausage finger to his chest.

"If this happens again, if I see _her_ or _you _again, I'm informing the authorities. I can't have this happen in _my_ bar, you hear me?"

Taichi rose his hands defensively. "Alright, alright, calm yourself, old man, let me just have a word with her."

"_Did you just call me an old-"_

Before he could finish, Taichi brushed past him and made his way towards Mimi, who didn't look at him once. She remained churlish and dour before snapping her neck to shoot a sharp gaze at him the minute he sat down on the barstool next to her. She watched him as he folded his arms and stared back at her, his eyes impassive and unmoved.

"What're you doing, Mimi."

Mimi let out a loud, piercing laugh. "I cannot _believe_ you'd ask something as _ridiculous_ as that, Taichi!" she spat, turning her attention back to the 3 shot glasses filled to the brim.

"I'm serious, Mimi."

"So was I." she snapped back, just about ready to sock him one in the face. Taichi sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"I'm here to fix things."

"Of course you are."

"And I hope you'll cooperate too."

"Yes, _Yagami-sensei._"

"And that better be the alcohol that's talking like a bitch."

"I wish it wasn't."

"Alright, let's go."

"Um, hello?"

"What is it _now_?"

"Do these shot glasses look empty? You're nuts if you think I'll let it all go to waste."

"Don't you think you're drunk enough?"

"_Don't you think you're drunk enough?"_

_"_Mimicing me? How immature, Mimi. And here I thought I was talking to a fellow adult."

"Talking to me? More like snapping at me, criticizing me, giving me a bunch of bullshit.."

"Good God, Mimi. How can we solve anything if we keep arguing?"

"Fine. I'll leave. I'll be like a vagabond or a rouge or some drifter. Anything that'll take me far away from _you_. For the time being."

"What? So you _don't_ want to resolve this?"

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"So you do?"

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"_Argh._ What do you want then?"

"I don't know. I want to make you feel how I feel everytime you ignore me, insult me, treat me like _trash.._."

"Isn't that a bit _fabricated_?"

"No. It's exactly how I feel."

"Well, I never intended for you to feel that way."

"Doesn't matter."

"Fine."

"_Pssht._ And I actually believed you when you said you'd try."

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Did I strike a nerve? Push you over the edge?"

""Look, I'm trying to apologise, alright? You should feel lucky!"

"Of course, I wouldn't want the Great Almighty Yagami Taichi to feel too out of character."

"Don't mock me, Mimi."

"Don't yell at me."

"Well, it's your fault."

"Always is."

"Exactly."

"..."

"..."

Taichi remained silent as he took both his hands and ran them through his hair and over his face repeatedly, trying to rub the stress off somehow so he can continue this very unnerving conversation (if you can even _call_ it that) in a civilized, adult manner. But he began to realize just how impossible civilize was when it came to Mimi, let alone when she was _drunk_. Before he came, he had about 20 different ways to maneuver this situation, but now that Mimi managed to push him to the point where he would castrate himself, he couldn't come up with one.

Mimi, on the other hand, wasn't very drunk at all. An hour and four glasses of coffee later, and she could've easily walked out of that bar herself. But she wanted to string him along, which managed quite nicely. But now she was tired and now she was unconciously arguing with him without will. She picked up one of the three shot glasses and chugged the tequila down. She could feel Taichi staring at her as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She felt hurt and mediocre around him. She always believed that maybe she was a bitch and a nuisance.

She turned to him and slid a shot glass towards him, sensing the stress he was under.

"Won't hurt." she said, turning back to the last remaining glass. Taichi's eyes didn't tear away from her as he wolfed down his shot. Mimi smiled.

"I think this is the most we've talked in ages."

"Well, not _talked_, exactly."

"Funny how the only time you talk to me is when you're yelling at me,"

"Funny how you never _shut up_."

She shot him a vicious glance.

"Aren't you charming," she snorted before engulfing another shot of tequila. "And I thought you were here to, what, _fix things_?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look, I'm sorry, just tell me how to make things right, and I swear I'll do my best to comply."

"You don't sound very willing, you actually sound too tired to comply to anything at all."

"I believe _I'll do my best _were the key words, Mimi."

"And what best can give me now? You're in no state to fix things, let alone try to."

"But I've already gotten this far. I went after you, didn't I?"

"To do what? _Patronize_ me? I don't need you to be condescending. I don't need anything from you at all. Now, what did you come here for?"

He remained silent as he watched her try and flip a few coins into the empty shot glass.

"Oh, right. Too 'fix things'. Good luck with that."

"Let's just get out of here, alright? It reeks of drunks and sweat."

"Quite similar to our home.. Or _your_ home or _whoevers goddamn _home.. What am I _saying_.."

"I don't know, just pay the man and let's go."

"Pity, because I seemed to have misplaced my wallet."

"For the love of God, Mimi.."

He gritted his teeth as he fished for his wallet out of his jacket pocket and payed the bartender before grabbing Mimi by the arm as well as her bags and dragging her outside. The fresh air seemed new to him as it bathed the insides of his nostrils. The sky was also now a deep blue and Taichi could finally tell just how late it was.

"Let's go home." he said, trying to sound as serene as possible.

"What _home_, Taichi?" Mimi said tiredly, yanking her arm away from Taichi's grasp. She sat down on the curb of the road and buried her face in her hands. "We can't go _on_ like this! It's too much.."

Taichi sighed, sitting next to her, wondering whether or not they were still on terms where he could give her an encouraging pat on the back, despite the fact that he didn't even feel like talking to her anymore.

"I don't know." he said merely, his eyes fixated on the spill of stars above them. "I don't know."

"Oh, Taichi, where did we go wrong? When did we stop loving each other?"

Taichi snapped his neck to stare at her.

"Stop loving each other?" he asked, trying to hide the disbelief in his voice.

"C'mon Taichi, do you honestly think you _love me? _After everything that has happened?"

Taichi wanted to say yes, but it was true. He didn't know. They've both been carrying too much to handle and the love they felt seemed to have been worn down in the process.

"I don't know.." he admited, his eyes downcast.

"I don't know either.."

"So what do we do now?"

Mimi looked up and took a moment before replying.

"We have severance and go our separate ways."

Taichi turned to her. "Do you really want that?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?"

"Something unachievable."

"Don't say that."

"Why shouldn't I? All we do is bicker and yell and when we're not doing that, we ignore each other. We don't even sleep in the same _room_ anymore."

"So you think we're hopeless?"

"I wish I didn't."

"Huh."

For the first time, Taichi looked at Mimi and wanted to cry. The way her face hung helplessly filled him with regret. All it took was a push to make him realize what he had in front of him. He never cared about what she thought, what she felt, what she wanted. He never asked, she never told him, they'd leave it untouched. But the sudden realization that maybe she's just about gone, made him wish he asked every time he saw the melancholy look in her face, because he was taken back on what to do.

He ran his fingers through his hair again, and Mimi smiled.

"You know what I really love about you?"

"Hmm?"

"When you do that."

"Do what?"

"Run your fingers through your big brown mop of hair _like that_."

"Like what?"

"You know, the way your hand stops midway then you ruffle your hair a bit.. I don't know."

Taichi smirked. "How observant of you."

"I noticed it a long while back, Taichi."

"When you still loved me?"

"Yeah.."

"Yeah.."

"I remember when we first kissed, too."

"Strange of you to stumble on such a topic."

"We just parted ways, and we just finished watching a movie-"

"I thought we were at Koushiro's house."

"No we weren't. I remember, right before I went home, I asked you if you'd love me forever, and you _laughed._"

"I didn't _laugh_."

"Well, you didn't answer.Anyways, I was walking home in the dark when you called to me. I spun around and in half a second you were in front of me. Then, you took both your hands, and-"

"I thought it went different."

"You don't remember our first kiss, then, I assume?"

"Sorry, but, I guess not."

"Pity."

"This is going nowhere, you realize that?"

"Yep. But I think we should cherish these last few moments together."

"Why do you insist on separation? Can we not remain as just friends?"

"Oh God, Taichi. That's near impossible."

"Well, if 'cherishing the last few moments' to you is sitting at the side of the road with nothing but a conversation thats doomed to erupt into what could be another bitter arguement, then I'll just skip that part and go home."

"Fine. What do _you_ suggest?"

"Let's..."

"Hmm? What is it Einstein?"

"Let's go dancing."

Mimi gaped at him. "You serious?"

"Yes I am."

"You've _never_ taken me dancing."

"Yes I did. Remember, two years ago on Valentines Day?"

"I meant you've _never_ taken me dancing in _ages_."

"Well, we're going dancing now." Taichi got up from his seat and offered her a hand. "C'mon Princess."

Mimi smirked. "_Princess_? Since when were we on terms where we can give each other nicknames?"

"Since now. Now get off of your bum and c'mon!"

Mimi stared at Taichi's hand for a moment before taking it. She couldn't even the last time she held hands with him, or then again, the last time she even _touched_ him. She almost felt scared to take his hand but all her small fears were swept aside and she did. Taichi smiled, bending over to pick up her bags and then, without letting go, he led her down the road, around the bend, until she lost track of where she was because her eyes just wouldn't leave his hand, his hair, his ears, his face.

Taichi lead her to a small, 50s themed club. It was dimly lit, and the music was soft and nonchalant. It was empty except for a few couples scattered on the dancefloor. Without a moment to spare some words, Taichi turned to Mimi and, their hands still intertwined, led her to the dancefloor. Tossing her bags to the side of the room to a vacant chair, they stopped at the center of the room and he turned his full body to her, never taking his eyes away from hers for a moment. He placed his free hand on her hip; she flinched slightly, then placed a hand to the back of his neck. The music got slower and they danced at the pace of the drums and the bass.

"This is more enjoyable then I expected, Taichi."

"Oh?"

"From what I remember that Valentines Day, you were a _terrible_ dancer."

"People change, Mimi."

"I don't think anyone understands that statement more than I, Taichi."

"Alright, then."

"So, where did you learn how to sweep me off my feet on the dancefloor, then? You weren't having little rendevous with a secret lover, have you?"

"_Hah. _You think _way_ to little of me."

"I've been very pessimistic, Taichi, I admit it."

"Besides, that night I was a nervous wreck. Couldn't tell my right foot from left."

"Well, you better remain as calm as you are and watch my feet, I've grown attached to them over the past years."

"Haha. Alright, whatever you say, Princess."

"I think I can get used to you calling me that."

"Well don't, it's a one night only thing."

"Hah."

The song slowly began to change and the two were in for a slower dance. Mimi let go of Taichi's hand and placed both of hers around his neck, relaxing a bit. Taichi was a bit taken back, but smiled as he placed his hands around her waist. Only a few moments into the song, he smirked.

"You know this song?" he said. Mimi's brows rose.

"Eh?"

"You're humming it. You know this song?"

"Oh, yeah. It's a classic. The look of love."

"I haven't heard of it."

"Really? I'm surprised."

"Know it off by heart?"

"Yes, actually."

"Sing it to me."

"What? You're kidding, I can't-"

"Yes you can. You used to sing to me, all the time."

"That was before."

"It's our last dance, why not?"

"I don't-"

"Oh, come on, Mimi. This is the last thing I'll ever ask of you, can you just be an angel for a minute and grant me this last wish?"

Mimi stared at him peculiarly. What was he up to? But the impassive look on his face made her want to poke at it and give it a try.

She smiled. "Oh, alright."

Then, as the instumental intro came to an end, the female vocalist came up to the microphone and began to sing, but Taichi tuned that voice out for one more beautiful and serene. Mimi began to sing.

"_The look of love is in your eyes.. The look your smile can't disguise._"

Taichi finally tore his eyes away from hers and gazed at her small, flushed lips. He never how delicious they looked, he never realized how aligned they were with his. But then he quickly looked away, taking note of how her eyes were just a bit too alluring. He knew something was bound to happen if he lingered on like this, but he couldn't tear away much longer.

"_The look of love, it's saying so much more than words can ever say.._"

Taichi slowly parted his lips as she did. He could feel himself begin to sweat and was eager to wipe it away from his face but his hands seemed to be cemented where they were. He took a deep breath, feeling his arms and legs relaxing a bit. The tiredness he felt before wore off, but he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in his bed, or _couch_, and sleep.

"_And what my heart has heard, well, it takes my breath away.._"

If they were to end it that night, Taichi thought, he wouldn't have it any other way. No objections, no protests, just dancing and actually _touching_ each other in a way that didn't leave any physical harm, as though all those urges to strange each other flew out the window. The pace quickened by a tinge, and Taichi began taking long steps, sweeping Mimi across the floor.

"_I can't hardly wait to hold you, feel my arms around you.._"

Taichi felt Mimi's fingers slip through his hair as she pulled herself closer just to pull back, pull herself closer and pull herself back. At that point, it was anybody's game to who led this dance.

"_How long I've waited, waited just to love you now that I have found you.._"

There was a sudden slope in the music and with it, Taichi swung Mimi around and dipped her low, the tips of her hair only an inch away from brushing the floor. At that moment, Taichi and Mimi became like statues on that dancefloor, their faces only inches apart. Taichi examined the serene look on Mimi's face and inched even closer unconsciously. His lids slowly slipped over his eyes and was only a fraction of a second away..

"You're too close, Taichi."

Taichi's eyes shot open and pulled his hands away so suddenly, causing Mimi to have to catch herself before she had her face flat against the floor. Taichi shoved a hand in a pocket, the other running through his hair as he scowled. How the _hell_ did she manage to lead him on like that? And what was_ he_ thinking? This time he didn't feel remorseful, but this time, he felt as though he were led on by a _string_. It happened so easily. But what exactly _happened_? Maybe it was his fault, he thought. If only he didn't ask her to sing.. He began to shake his head disagreeingly. No, no, he was _not_ at fault this time around. But what the _hell_ was it? What drove him to almost.. almost...

That was it. That was the last button Mimi could press. He swore outloud and trudged out of the club, leaving Mimi alone on the dancefloor picking herself up from the ground. She got up quickly, got her bags and trailed after him.

Once Mimi was outside, she saw him far across the empty road, his hands deep in his pockets and his back in a slight slouch.

"Taichi!" she called. "Wait!"

She began to ran after him, but the heel of her left shoe snapped, causing Mimi to fly back, and this time, she didn't have the time to stop herself from falling.

"EEEYYYAAHHH!"

The cry alerted Taichi immediately and spun around to see a wounded Mimi, on the ground rubbing her bruised head from the impact. He felt a bit of empathy but before he could go to her, he stopped himself. After the way she toyed with him that night, he wasn't sure if she deserved it.

But then again, maybe he did deserve it. He's been beating her up for so long already.

Taichi sighed and treaded back to her. The bewildered look on her face caused Taichi to chuckle as he took her by the hand and helped her to her feet. She wobbled on one heel, and finally kicked both of her shoes off, bent over, and picked them up along with her bags.

"Thanks.." she muttered, shaking the pain from her head and began walking ahead of Taichi.

"Sure.."

There was a lingering silence that seemed to drag on then, as Taichi walked in pace with Mimi, a few steps behind her. He could here small, short sobs and could tell she was crying, which only stumped Taichi even further.

"Why are you crying?"

"Nothing. Shut up."

"Fine."

"..."

"..."

"Sorry."

"S'okay."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Of course."

"I know what you're thinking, and it isn't."

"Ahh, Mimi, you're into _mind-reading_, eh? New hobby?"

"God, I'm serious!"

"It never _is_ your fault, right? Always me, Taichi the Big Bad Obnoxious Asshole Wolf."

Mimi stopped and spun her body around, facing Taichi to a resentful look on her face. "It isn't! All I ever do is try for you but I always seem to fall short, don't I? Is that why you always yell at me?"

"Okay, I feel I _must _interject here," Taichi barked. "You're getting carried away, feeling sorry for yourself with these revisions and gaps in history! So let me help you remember. Remember Daisuke's barbeque? Remember how I _merely_ asked you to get me a goddamn beer, and you accuse me for being some nasty drunk! And _don't_ give me some horse manure excuse saying you were PMS-ing, because that won't work. So unless you're on menopause, you can just stop and rethink for a moment on _who exactly_ you're accusing!"

"_Ugh!_ So this is all _my_ fault now?"

"_Don't put words in my mouth!_" Taichi mimicked in high toned voice, which only enraged Mimi even further.

"You're _impossible_! Am I dealing with a _child?_!"

"Am I being too patronizing, _dear_?"

"Shut up! All you do is make my life _hell_!"

"God, Mimi! You even make the _devil pale_!"

"No offence, Yagami, but _fuck off_."

"Big words for a little girl!"

"For the love of all that is holy and good, Taichi! Do you take pleasure on making me feel like this?"

"No! But it's called karma, Mimi. I'm not the only bad guy here!"

"But I've tried so _hard! _And you left me on the doorway! Didn't even stop me!"

"I came after you! What, you want me to kiss the ground you walk on?"

"You used to.."

"Selfish, much?"

"Controling, much?"

"I can't stand you anymore. Leave. _Leave_!"

"I only came to help you, Mimi!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do! You're an instable little wreck! You can't manage anything by yourself!"

"You asshole! Are you trying to say I'm _beneath_ you!"

"No! And whether you need me or not, it was a _big_ mistake, coming after you. And _I_ wanted to _fix_ things! Hah! I knew this would happen!"

"Then why'd you come then, you imbecile!"

"_Because I need you, you idiot!_"

Mimi was about too shoot another nasty remark back but paused, letting go of her bags, letting them hit the floor. The look of malice seemed to vanish from her face and was replaced with befuddlement. And Taichi stopped as well, and just wish he could take it back.

"I.." Mimi stuttered. "What did you say?"

"What? Nothing. Nevermind."

"You said you need me."

"You're drunk."

"No, I'm not. You just said, you need me."

"Goddamn, Mimi."

"Well do you?"

"What?"

"Need me?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know.. I need you to tell me once more."

"For the love of.. fine. I need you. Happy now?"

"No, no I'm not happy. You don't need me."

"Jesus Christ. Do I need to repeat myself once more?"

"Well, you're lying. You just want to make me into some slave. You don't need me."

It sounded almost like a challenge. "Yes, I do."

"No.. No, you can't. We don't work together."

"Why do you insist on thinking that?"

"Because I _am_ beneath you, Taichi. I'm sorry, but I really, truly am."

"No you're not. Stop that."

Mimi nodded, trying to bite back the tears but they just kept coming. "No. I'm useless."

Taichi felt no more anger but felt longing. She never appeared more raw, more platonic than that moment. Taichi can see the hurt in her eyes. Screw his pride, he thought. Nothing could be more important now.

"We can work, Mimi. We did before."

"That was before.." she sighed. She looked nervous. "Now, we're different."

"We were angry. We were immature." He took her by the hands and forced her too look at him. "I can be better for you, and I know you can be better for me. We can compromise. I just don't want you to leave me."

"No.. We can't just go from fighting 24/7 to being one happy couple. It's impractical."

"No, it isn't! I'll cater to your every need! I'll cook for you! I'll clean for you! You wan't a footrub? I'll give you a foot rub, if you want just... just _please _reconsider."

Mimi shook her head. "Don't you feed me lies about some idealistic future! If you keep tearing out the sutures, _nothing_ will heal right!"

"I'm just asking to try, Mimi."

"I can't.. This is so much pressure and it's hard."

"No one is forcing, Mimi. I'm just asking you."

"I know.. I know you're asking, and I'm sorry.."

"Wait, what-"

"It's too hard.. It's too painful. I need time. If we're going to start again I need to _heal_. These are fresh wounds, Taichi."

"Wait, you can't just pull decisions out of a hat like that!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. Taichi, it just _hurts_."

"I know it does, I know! I want to be there when you heal, every step of the way!"

Mimi broke away from Taichi's hold and walked a few steps away, gripping her palms to her eyes, thinking it'll shut back the tears.

"Oh _God_," she cried. "It's so _hard_."

"I know."

"We must've been mentally inept when we first got together, if we knew _this_ would've happened."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't want that."

"I don't know what I want anymore."

"It's late."

"I know."

"Nearly 3 in the morning."

"Who cares."

"I'm tired."

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

They stood erect in silence and Mimi finally sighed, turning to Taichi and nodding her head.

"You've hurt me,"

"I'm sorry."

"You've criticised me,"

"I'm sorry."

"You've ignored me,"

"I'm sorry."

"And I've done nothing to help."

"Neither have I."

"I complain too much."

"Not too much."

"I'm always bickering and criticising you as well."

"Not always."

"I never shut up."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Maybe we're still drunk."

"I'm not."

"Say something.."

"I am."

"No.. Say something eloquent. Something meaningful."

"I love you."

"Still?"

"Yes."

"What if I don't love you anymore?"

"I'll settle for anything you can give me."

"What if it's a goodbye?"

"Then don't."

Then Taichi couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stand there and watch her want to leave. He knew she didn't realise just how serious he was, or maybe she just refused to believe it. He'd be _damned_ if he would just let her go without even believing him. So, he took two steps forward and did the last remaining thing in his head that might just make her believe him, his one last attempt.

The minute she realised he was only a few moments away from her, he took both his hands and ran them on both side of her face, then into her hair. He pressed his forehead to her's and when the air and feeling was right, he whispered, "I'll love you, always _and_ forever" Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Mimi felt a wave of shock, and almost collasped at the knees, but held herself together before giving in to the lips he was offering. She slipped her hands into his hair and pushed herself forward, so their bodies were aligned.

When their lips parted, their remained connected at the forehead, their arms entangled around each other and Mimi smiled. "Our first kiss.." she cooed. "I thought you said you didn't remember."

"I lied." Taichi said, returning the smile. "_Trust_ me, Mimi, I remember every moment."

"Hah. I beg to differ."

"Well, I'm sorry if you feel that way."

Mimi tore away from him, a peculiar smile hanging from her face like the Da Vinci Mona Lisa.

"I still need time, Taichi. That's all I'm asking."

Taichi's eyes, at that point, were _yearning_.

"Will you come back to me?" he said, not hesitating the way his voice pleaded.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I just can't decide right now."

"Understood."

"Don't hate me."

"I never will."

Mimi grinned."Thanks."

Mimi, finally, bent over to pick up her bags and smiled. She really did feel torn inside, but she smiled nonetheless. Taichi stared at her, not bothering to say anything anymore, almost as though he were giving up. He refused to smile because it felt as though she had just sent a stinging slap to the face. And Mimi stood there expecting one. Finally, she nodded and said, "Sayonara, Taichi." and turned and began to walk away, clutching her shoes in one hand and balancing two bags in her other.

Taichi closed his eyes. He couldn't stand to watch anymore. There was nothing in the _world_ he wanted more than her but it seemed fruitless to try anymore. His dreams were crushed. She's a murderer and a stealer, he thought. Destroyed his heart, stole his soul. He wanted to spite her but he was too tired and didn't have the will anymore. And just before he can turn and leave, she called to him.

"Taichi!"

His eyes shot open and saw her across the road.

"I lied," she said, tears falling from her eyes.

"What?"

"When I said I didn't need anything from you, I lied."

She took a moment to wipe her tears away and smiled again.

"I need you to wait for me, Taichi."

Taichi smiled and nodded. His heart was lifted by just a bit, but it was enough.

"Yeah," he said. "I will."

_The End._

A/N: Haha! Another one shot! Oh God, if you find a bunch of words mashed together, _please_ know that it's because Fanfiction is being a total pain in the ass and it's almost automatic for it to happen. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed the story, but now review is you know what's good for you! And sorry if it seems rushed, I did this all in a night and I grew tired but I wanted this up as soon as possible. This was supposed to be a Mimato, but I guess I have too much of that, don't I? Well, enjoy. I'm going to bed.

p.s. thanks to matchmaker for noting the slipups. )

_stellarbelle_


End file.
